


Unexpected Company

by otomiyatickles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Keith goes for a quick swim but ends up with rather unexpected and unwanted company. If only that was all… (Set somewhere during season 5)





	Unexpected Company

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 9/6/'18.  
> 

Finally! Back at the castle. Feeling familiar here, Keith entered and sighed. There was seriously one reason why he made the craziest detour to track his old home. It had been a while since he was in here and he looked around.

“Guys?” When he went to visit the red lion for memories sake and noticed it was gone, he realized they were probably out on a mission. He supposed there was at least someone wandering about, Coran, or Matt, but no time for that now. The one reason why he came here: a refreshing dive in the pool.

“YEeeee~” Keith was too happy with himself here. Oh how he had missed a refreshing swim. It wasn’t like space offered a pool at each and every corner. Too excited, he undressed himself on his way towards the pool and jumped right in. How refreshing. 

Come to think of it, shouldn’t it normally be upside down? He remembered how it took Lance and him ages to find out there was a button to configure the gravity polarization in this room, and make the weird upside down water swimmable. Stupid Altean pools. 

Ah, who cares. He was here now, all alone with the pool to himself and... He dove right in, swam back up and came eye to eye with a pair of bright familiar eyes, belonging to a head sticking halfway out from above the water. The head then appeared fully.

“Hello,” Lotor greeted dryly. Keith _shrieked_ , and flailed his arms in surprise, splashing around and backing away from the bathing prince. 

“WHA-whawha what the hell! Why -- how, huh!?” he barked, gaping at Lotor’s head that floated in the water. Lotor simply swam past him and lifted himself out of the water, revealing his bare body and Keith freaked the fuck out.

“Since when --!” he was still speechless. 

“Calm the ass down,” Lotor answered calmly. 

“I happen to be here for a fresh dive, the same reason as you are here. Don’t mind me if I do.” Keith stared at him in disbelief. Lotor treated him so casually. The last thing he could remember was fighting him. This was weird. And awkward.

Also.. Team Voltron and Lotor being on good terms was a thing. But Lotor carelessly making use of the pool and going for a swim was another thing. And Keith going for a swim WITH Lotor hear was a _hell_ of a thing! 

“I e-eh I...” he muttered, trying not to stare, and Lotor casually squeezed the water out of his hair and did a fabulous hairflip afterwards, splashing the remaining drips into Keith’s face.

“ _Hey_!” he yelled. Lotor dove right back in anyways, splashing more onto him, and Keith clenched his fist. 

“Forget it, I’m outta here.” He was just on his way to climb out of the pool again, but a wet hand suddenly shot out of the water and grasped his ankle.

“Now now, I could use some company~” With that, the spoiled prince tugged and pulled him into the cold water. Keith gasped before his head was pulled under, and it took him some heavy splashing and struggling to free himself from Lotor who had also grabbed his arm as if he was planning on drowning him. They were still fighting after all.

“Let -- go!” Keith flailed heavily when Lotor easily grabbed his other arm. Lotor just stayed calm and made sure he wasn’t splashing the hell out of here.

“What are you, a cat? I already made peace with Voltron so I don’t get why you’re like this,” he said. Keith’s eye twitched. _Peace_? Working-together-peace and swimming-together-peace were two entirely different concepts in his eyes.

“I’m saying let go -- don’t you dare even touch me and WOHAhaa!” That was not charming or manly at all, but Keith literally shrieked when Lotor accidentally grazed his side trying to hold onto him to keep him from leaving the pool. He kicked Lotor’s leg hard and swam towards the corner of the pool, hugging his own torso and looking at Lotor in horror as if he had just been violated.

Which in fact, he had been for real. That really sure as hell... tickled.

“You sure are some weird Terran. Why would you scream like that? It’s not sexy.” Hearing the word ‘sexy’ coming from Lotor was just as unnatural as seeing him without clothes, and Keith blushed furiously.

“That happens when you touch me like that!” Oof -- he had meant to avoid claiming he was ticklish but that came out all wrong. He slapped his hand in front of his mouth and turned around.

“I’m _leaving_ \--” Attempt two at climbing out of the pool got staked when Lotor was suddenly right behind him, brushing both of his sides experimentally. They weren’t even the finger-movements one should make when tickling someone, yet here Keith was, holding onto the edge of the pool for his life.

“Staha- fucking stop thahat don’t you dare!” Yep, those were laughs. Some very embarrassing, real laughs. He heard Lotor hum behind him.

“I can’t understand why you’re laughing but it sure is funny. Now come back in here and swim a few laps with me.” Keith trembled, climbing out of the pool further, only to be held even more tightly by Lotor from behind. Lotor’s searching hands found his skinny ribs and began to squeeze a little. 

Keith bucked in response, crying out “ _EHEH_ ” and he flopped and kicked, but Lotor wasn’t letting go. Swimming with Lotor? No no no. Getting tickled by Lotor? Definitely a no. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible, but Lotor was holding him with ease.

No matter how much he kicked his legs and struggled, he somehow managed to press him against the edge of the pool and pinned him over it, kneading and squeezing his sides and ribs experimentally just to see what kind of reactions hs would get.

“NEH-nevah! Lehehet go you psychooho! GAhhyah!” Keith pounded the ground and splashed around with his legs, feeling how he made various hits especially against Lotor’s legs, but Lotor wasn’t even budging.

“I will never understand your people,” he observed dreamily, and Keith was quickly getting out of breath when the tickling wasn’t stopping at all. It was even as if Lotor knew what he was doing, because how could someone make him laugh this bad without actually aiming for it, per se?

“NOHTo- not there, I s-swehehear I’ll kill you!” Keith roared when Lotor was rude enough to shove his hand between him and the edge of the pool so he could wiggle his fingers over his bare stomach just around his belly button. 

"SHIhiit!” He was in hysterics, and that was still an understatement. Devious Lotor remained calm though. Keith could just _feel_ him experiment on him. Pokes that made him squeak, little flutters of the fingers that made him giggle, a single finger gliding down his arm which didn’t tickle that much and thus not much reaction, but then Lotor tried to get _under_ his arm and woah, forbidden territory that was.

“NO! EEHhahhaha!” Keith flailed so heavily that Lotor appeared to be encouraged enough to tighten his grip on him and continue the torturous prodding of his underarms.

“You seem to be in agony. Let me ask you again, swim a few laps with me and stop being so childish.” Childish?! He was the one tickling him! Keith couldn’t believe what this was all about, but his dignity was already shattered and each little piece of it was sinking into the pool water.

“OKAY! OKahahay alright!” he gasped. No more tickling, just no more tickling please. Keeping his word, Lotor released hm and Keith slumped weakly back into the water. Pfffff. That was the most humiliating thing ever.

And in the end he was swimming laps around the pool with Lotor, like two old ladies. He moved as far as his exhausted and tingling body could carry him through the water.

This wasn’t so bad after all. Keith had to store away this tickle occurence far away into his memory and he actually ended up having proper conversations with the Prince about Voltron, Galra and other things.

Nope, it wasn’t so bad and couldn’t get any worse than getting tickled like that earlier. 

“KEITH?! WAhahhaah what are you doing here!” Oh. Never mind that, yes it could get worse. Lance and Hunk laughed so loud when they found Keith swimming laps with Lotor, and Keith was sure they would never make him forget.

Meaning... he also definitely couldn’t forget that thing that happened just now. Let’s just not mention this at all to anyone.


End file.
